


Honesty

by horrorfangirl



Category: Elementary (TV)
Genre: F/M, Love Confessions, Post-Season/Series 06, Sherlock has always loved Joan, Sherlock is still angry at Mycroft for how he treated Joan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 12:23:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15863544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/horrorfangirl/pseuds/horrorfangirl
Summary: Summary: Set during the events of Nobody Lives Forever 6x9Sherlock confesses his feelings for Joan.





	Honesty

Title: Honesty

Author: Horrorfangirl

Fandom: ELEMENTARY CBS

Summary: Set during the events of Nobody Lives Forever 6x9

Sherlock confesses his feelings for Joan.

Disclaimer: The characters in this story belong to the creator of ELEMENTARY and CBS. No copyright infringement is intended with this story.

Pairing: Sherlock Holmes/Joan Watson

Rated: Teen 

 

The ride to the brownstone was a quiet one for both Joan and Sherlock. The pair were lost in their own thoughts when the cabbie had stopped in front of their home.

Sherlock got out of the cab first, holding his hand out for Joan who took it, all without saying a word. It wasn’t until the door was closed that Joan spoke. “Sherlock, what was that thing with Mycroft all about?” For a moment Sherlock remained silent, then he said:

“Watson, I am sorry that I’ve made you uncomfortable in regards to my brother,” He paused for a second to collect his thoughts, “but you should that I-I’m in love with you.”

Joan stared at Sherlock, the expression on her face was unreadable at first, it took Sherlock a moment to realize that his dear Watson was in shock. “It’s alright Watson, I completely understand if you don’t-” Sherlock never got to finish what he was saying because Joan pulled him to her and kissed him.

After a few minutes Joan moved away from Sherlock and said: “You are such a moron! Why didn’t you tell any of this sooner? Why now?”  

Sherlock bent down and kissed the back of Joan’s neck. “Because,” he said. “I didn’t want to ruin your relationship with my brother despite my feelings of utter disgust in regards to his treatment of others.”  He sighed.

“You deserve happiness Watson, be it with Mycroft or anyone you wish.” Sherlock told her.  “All I ever wanted is for you to be happy.”

Hearing Sherlock say those things brought tears to Joan’s eyes. “You have a funny way of showing that.” She said with a watery laugh.

Sherlock gave Joan a sad half-smile. “It would appear that in regards to you I am very jealous of my brother.”

Joan shook her head in utter disbelief. “You could have said something Sherlock. Anything! Instead of suffering in silence and making me feel like an idiot,”  But Sherlock shook his head.

“No, Watson I couldn’t do that, not then at any rate,”

Joan gave Sherlock a small half- smile and asked: “Why?”

Sherlock sighed. “Because Watson, I knew the time wasn’t right for either of us.” Joan nodded. Deep down she knew that Sherlock was right.

“I’m sorry,” She whispered. Again Sherlock shook his head. “ There’s no need to appologize Watson. You have done nothing that warrents an appology, if anyone should appologize it should be me.”

Joan stared at Sherlock dumbstruck. “That is ridiculous Sherlock and you know it. I’ve seen do anything and everything you can do to help people.”

Sherlock swallowed the lump that was suddenly lodged in his throat. “You know what Watson? I don’t know if I derseve a friend like you.” Joan gave Sherlock a little half-smile of her own.

“Likewise,” She told him.

Sherlock turned his chair toward the fireplace, a look of contentment was set on his face as he continued to watch the flames. _Sometimes, honesty is truly the best policy._ He thought as he took Joan’s hand and gave it a gentle squeeze.

Fin,

 

 

 


End file.
